


Gina Linetti

by Fandom_Trash98



Series: Another Lifetime [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash98/pseuds/Fandom_Trash98
Summary: Who even is this woman? Rosa doesn't know, but she wouldn't mind finding out.A look into the early days of Rosa and Gina's relationship.





	Gina Linetti

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a short fic, mainly to help me get a grasp on the characterisation. The Dianetti is not super obvious and they don't get together in this fic, be warned. It's mainly about Rosa opening up to her a little bit (and nursing a little bit of a crush).
> 
> It's probably not the best thing in the world, but it's my tester fic for this pairing. Usually, I wouldn't post a "getting into character" fic like this but, seeing as there are so few fics compared to other fandoms and pairings, I decided to post anyway. Please bear that in mind while reading. 
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

Rosa Diaz didn’t believe in love at first sight. That was sappy shit for weak minded, overly emotional fools. Lust at first sight, however? The new civilian administrator, Gina Linetti, swirled in her chair one desk over and flipped her hair dramatically at Scully as he asked her to file his case paperwork for him. She could get behind lust at first sight. Linetti caught her eye and winked, forcing Rosa to scowl in order to hide her smirk. Hot or not, she had a reputation to uphold that didn’t include smiling at funny, hot divas. God, this woman had only been here for a day, what the hell!? With a gruff sigh and another scowl, Diaz forced herself to focus on the paperwork for the B&E she’d solved earlier that day. She focused so hard that when she next looked up it was 5pm and the admin had already left. Good, I don’t need the distraction, Diaz thought to herself, crushing down the fluttering of disappointment in her stomach.

* * *

The next time she bumped into the woman was in the lift on the way back to the precinct after checking out a shoplifting call. Diaz had already been in that morning, but had gotten the call before Gina had arrived. The case was mainly a paperwork and processing job, because the shop’s security had actually done a good job and caught the kid responsible, so Diaz had managed to make it back to the office before ten, perp in tow. Right now, the thief was a blessing giving her a social pass to not have to make idle chit chat with her new coworker. Or at least, that’s what Rosa thought would be the case. Instead she finds herself having to force grunts in response to the woman’s inane rambling so that she doesn’t seem _rude_. Internally, Rosa is appalled that she is even slightly entertaining the conversation; she wouldn’t give this level of response to Santiago or even Peralta. Even worse, Gina isn’t getting the hint that she isn’t interested. The lift door pings and Rosa breathes a quiet sigh of relief, grabbing her perp and hurrying him along. If Gina thinks it rude, Rosa doesn’t know nor care. She manages to avoid her for the rest of the day.

* * *

The third time they bump into each other is when Rosa realises she might have a small problem. She was on her way to her secret bathroom, when she literally bumped into the woman, who was… crying? Crap. 

“Are-” she cleared her throat, “are you okay?” Gods, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with; she did _not_ do _feelings_. 

“Oh hey Ro-Ro, do you mind if I call you that? Of course you don’t, yeah don’t worry about me boo. Just having a sick day, it’s all good.”

Diaz was unconvinced. “Are you sure? You don’t seem all that great…”

“Yeah, girl, I’m fine as Beyoncé. You can do me a favour and point me to a bathroom though, I have no idea where anything is in this building and I’m about to hurl.” Rosa nodded and set off towards the precinct’s main bathroom. Then she glanced back and saw that Gina, for all her talk, looked like the wind could knock her down. Sighing heavily, she turned back around.

“Okay, look, so the precinct bathrooms are gross and they’ll probably kill you if you go in like this. I’m gonna take you somewhere and you can’t tell _anyone_ that this place exists, got it?”

“Is this where you murder me in a sexy torture cave? ‘Cause usually I’d be down, but right now I’m at my least sexy, which to be fair is about a thousand times hotter than everyone else here, but still.”

Rolling her eyes, Diaz silently lead the way to her bathroom and dutifully held Gina’s hair back as she vomited, mentally cursing her decision. How is she going to avoid this woman now that she’s shown her the only secret room in the building? After a particularly aggressive bout of retching and vomiting Gina sat back from the bowl and lolled her head in Rosa’s general direction. 

“Thanks Ro-Ro.” A grunt and then a hand was offered to Gina in response, one she gratefully took. After washing her face and brushing her teeth (“Really girl, you keep toothpaste _and_ spare toothbrushes in here?”) the pair made to exit, before Gina stopped in her tracks.

“Hey, does this place have a name?” 

Rosa just stared. What even was this woman? Who names a bathroom?

“Hmmm, well I think it should be called… Babylon.”

Gina Linetti names a bathroom, apparently, and Rosa finds she doesn’t mind the name all that much. She might even like it.

After Babylon, Rosa stops counting the times she runs into Gina.

* * *

She’s been here for a month when Rosa finds Gina in Babylon, yelling at someone on her phone. She tries not to listen – she may be a badass, but she’s a respectful badass – but she can’t help catching the odd word here and there. Gina hangs up the phone with a huff after a particularly angry “well fix it” and turns, startling slightly at the sight of Rosa.

“Oh, hey Ro-Ro, didn’t know you were here girl. What’s up?”

“I’m just here to use the bathroom.” Gina nods and Rosa moves towards the toilet before pausing. Trying not to sigh at herself, she turns to Gina. “Is everything okay? You sounded… upset.” Gina’s eyes widen, probably expecting Rosa to ask just as little as Rosa herself.

“Well, yeah, it will be. My landlord at my crappy flat just informed me that he broke our water supply and doesn’t know how to un-break it. He said the water might be out for a week or so, which means I’m going to have difficulty maintaining my status as the human form of the 100 emoji. Showering is a kinda big part of my whole life, but it’s cool. I’m sure everyone at this precinct will be blessed by a more natural version of Gina Linetti.”

Rosa couldn’t help but smirk, even as she mentally kicked herself for what she was about to do. 

“You can use the shower at my place until your water is fixed. I don’t live too far from here.” She suddenly got very serious, “But you can _never_ tell anyone that you know. _Ever_. Got it?”

The smile on Gina’s face was megawatt and Rosa couldn’t maintain her aggressive façade in the face of her exuberant “Sure thing girl!”, cracking a smile at Gina’s obvious relief. They traded phone numbers so that Rosa could arrange to pick her up in the morning (because she was never going to say her address out loud anywhere near the precinct) and Rosa tried hard to ignore the fluttery feeling that arrived at the same time as the string of random emojis from Gina.

* * *

Gina ended up using her shower for a week and coming around to her apartment for much, much longer. Somehow, she had managed to convince Rosa to give her a spare key (“what if I need to shower and you’re not here, Ro-Ro?”) which meant that sometimes Gina would just show up with wine, takeout and movies. Honestly, it felt nice, not that Rosa would ever admit that aloud, but one of the drawbacks to being a super scary badass is that it can get lonely sometimes. So, she pretends to forget to ask for her key back and the two fall into a comfortable routine. 

That routine gets upended slightly when the new captain arrives. Raymond Holt. Rosa likes the guy for the most part, but finds herself frustrated when his needling of Peralta prompts Gina to start spending less time with her. Rosa is an adult, and she understands that Gina and Jake have been friends since childhood, but that doesn’t make it any more fun to be put aside in favour of teaching Peralta how to be a grown up. She’s stewing in this thought at her apartment, when she gets a text from Gina asking if she’s home. A childish part of her wants to say ‘no’, but she shoots off a ‘yes’ in response anyway then jumps as immediately afterwards someone knocks on her door. Picking up her favourite axe, she cautiously opens the door, only partially surprised to see Gina there with takeout. 

The woman pushes her way past, throwing a casual “nice axe” behind her as Rosa stands in the doorway still. Expectantly, Gina raises an eyebrow and pats the cushion next to her on the sofa. Rolling her eyes, Rosa lets the door close, locks it, and sits down next to the woman she definitely wasn’t just moping about.

“What are you doing here, Gina? Shouldn’t you be babysitting Jake?” Gina laughs in a way that warms Rosa without her permission, casting a pitying eye over the Latina. 

“Oh, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa. There is only so much I can teach that man and I may be a goddess walking, but I do not have the patience of a saint. He was starting to bug me and I remembered that hanging out with you is way more fun anyway, so I bailed.” Rosa nods and they begin to watch the movie in silence. 

Halfway through the movie, Rosa realises that Gina is nearly sat on her lap. This woman is going to kill her.

She doesn’t think she’ll mind all that much in the end though.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, folks!
> 
> Okay so if you could let me know how the characterisation felt that would be very much appreciated. If there's anything I put in that you think doesn't fit with their characters or anything missing that should be there tell me. 
> 
> This is a practise to help me get into the mindset of Dianetti before I start writing up prompts from the first 'fic' in this series. The next works I do will have more of an actual plot to them, rather than the "random moments" feel this fic has, and will most likely be at least double the length.
> 
> Kudos and comments help me keep writing, so please leave them if you liked this! 
> 
> @fandom-trash98 on tumblr if you want to chat with me about anything or submit an anonymous prompt


End file.
